


It's my turn.

by peachkona



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, janaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkona/pseuds/peachkona
Summary: Amaya saves Janai, and now it's Janai's turn to save Amaya.





	It's my turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Janaya fic ever, I was inspired by hearing abt ep 1 of s3.

Amaya sits alone, the cold concrete floors of the cell sending shivers up her spine. She’d sacrificed herself to be captured to protect Gren and the other soldiers, as a general would do. There was faint whispering and bickering a few meters away from the cell. Amaya sighed and looked around the cell.   
“How long am I going to be in here?” she thought, looking down to her cuffed and bruised hands. Amaya thought back to the intense fight with Janai and how she saved her despite them being enemies. She couldn’t let Janai go, not after seeing her face as she dangled from the cliff, pleading silently for Amaya to have mercy.   
Two Sunfire elves entered Amaya’s cell, rattling the door which causes Amaya to look up in question, they enter and Janai follows them. Janai begins to speak.   
“Human. You are going to be executed soon.” Janai spoke to Amaya.   
Amaya’s eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. Executed? She couldn’t die. Not yet.   
“Guards, prepare the execution ceremony.” Janai spoke to the guards and watched them as they left, walking out of their sight. Janai then took a step forward to Amaya and kneeled, facing her at eye level.   
“Don’t make me regret this human.” Janai looked at Amaya as she grabbed her cuffed hands.   
Before Amaya could question what Janai meant by that, Janai unlocked the cuffs from Amaya’s hands, with a sharp click, the cuffs dropped to the ground. Amaya furrowed her brows and looked up at Janai who was staring at her intensely now.   
“Why are you saving me? “Amaya asked.   
Janai paused for a moment before replying   
“You saved me. It’s only fair that I save you too.”   
Amaya was stunned, she never thought that this sunfire elf would have any compassion or sympathy for her. Amaya looked at Janai’s eyes and her face that is highlighted with delicate gold markings, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked at Janai fondly.   
“Thank you.” Amaya could feel her heart beating, maybe not all elves were bad or as evil as she thought.   
“Now get out of here before they notice you.” Janai nodded to Amaya and Amaya scrambled to get up, walking to the exit of the prison cell, upon leaving she looked behind, facing Janai.   
“We’ll see each other again.” Amaya smiled fondly at Janai before leaving.


End file.
